When He's Gone
by 6741 Black Powerpuff
Summary: Bang! Was the last sound she hears when she saw his body fall to the ground. Song Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! Well, another song fic. A super sad one. Get tissues ready. I'm not joking.**

**ENJOY!**

**When He's Gone **

Bang! Was what Revy heard and she saw Rock fall down to the ground with blood splattered on his shirt. His blood. Blood seeped from the hole in his chest. Color drained from his lifeless body. "ROCK!" she screamed as she ran to him. She saw where the bullet was. It was in his heart. He was dead. She couldn't find a pulse, not even a heart beat. He was lying completely still. She sat on her knees trying to wake him up. "Rock, wake up! Rock, don't leave! ROCK!" She started crying. Her tears mixing with his blood. Her heart shattered. She was about to shoot the people who killed him. When she looked, they were gone. _'They will pay for this' _she thought. A simple trade turned into a bloodbath. She wondered why she wasn't dead. Why did it have to be Rock? She couldn't understand it. She was crying harder than she ever had in her _entire _life. She whispered "I love you, Rock." before she stood up and just looked at him. His face had a calm look on it. His blood was splattered all over his clothing. She has his blood on her hands and knees. She said in to her earpiece "Dutch?" _"Revy? What's wrong?" _"We've got a dead body Dutch. " _"Who is it?" _"It's Rock. Those Columbian Cartel bit*he's." _"I'll call the Mr. Chang. Now tell me what the fu*k happened" _"You know the trade off of Information for Payment Rock and I were supposed to do today?" _"Yeah, the trade between the Triad and Columbian Cartel. What happened?" _"It all started when we got here…"

_**Flashback**_

_**Revy and Rock arrived at the warehouse where they trade Information from the Triad for the payment they get from the Columbian Cartel. "I don't like doing anything with the Columbian Cartel. It just doesn't seen right." complained Revy when they stepped into the warehouse. "Don't be rude Revy, we could get out safely if we are nice." said Rock, hoping Revy, wouldn't start firing her gun at them. Revy scoffed. They saw a lot of soldiers. "I knew it was a trap." She whispered. "Stop being so paranoid" he whispered back. "Ah, Lagoon Company. What a pleasure to see you guys. Come and sit down." The leader for the Columbian Cartel trade said from a chair from in the middle of the warehouse gesturing to the two chairs in front of the huge desk. **_

_**Rock and Revy cautiously sat down. "Now, let's get down to business. The money first, then the information." Rock said. They had guns pulled on them instantly. Revy got out her cutlasses and started firing. First, she killed the people surrounding her. Including the leader for the Columbian Cartel. The Columbians started firing. They both almost got hit with bullets because there were bullets flying everywhere. It was a complete shootout to the death. Revy was killing a lot of people from the Columbian cartel. Then she heard a bang and saw rock fall.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"And that's what happened." _" So they thought they could fu*k us over eh?" _

" Yeah, I knew it was a trap. I just can't believe Rock is gone. You think after three years with us he could not get shot in the heart. He needs a funeral." _" I agree with that Two-Hands, I'll tell Chang. I'll also get people to pick up Rock's body." _"Bye Dutch." _"Bye." _Revy fell to her knees and her head landed on his chest and she cried. She never thought she would cry soo much. It was like she was stabbed in the chest. It was too much for her. Way too much. She knew he would never wake up. She wished with all her heart he would though. She knew she would never have a happily ever after but, she could almost have a ending close to that with Rock. She loved him. She felt more horrible thinking she never really realized it before it was too late. _'I'm so stupid.' _she thought. She couldn't express with anything what she felt.

The people who picked up Rock's body had to pry her off. She would not let go. She kept screaming his name so loud. They soon just decided to let her tag along since, it was _Crystal clear_ she was _not _gonna let go. They've only seen a spouse get his upset. Almost everyone in Roanapur, thought those two where a couple. They were more than that. They were soul mates. She knew it. Why would she cry so much if they were just partners? It's simple, she wouldn't. She wouldn't shed a single tear. She knew falling in love was dangerous. This shows what falling in love could do to people. Her heart wouldn't listen.

They dropped her off at her apartment. She walked in tears streaming down her face. She got to her bed. She saw one of Rock's shirts on her floor. It has stains of his blood. She grabbed it and started crying. A song came on . The song was called 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavingne. She knew this song she listened to it while she cried.

_**Verse 1**_

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd**_

_**Need you there when I cry**_

_**And the day feel like years**_

_**When I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lye**_

_**Is made up on your side**_

_**Bridge**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you**_

_**Right now?**_

_**Chorus**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart**_

_**Are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know**_

_**Is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear**_

_**To always get me through**_

_**The day**_

_**And make it okay**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**And everything that I do**_

_**Reminds of you**_

_**And the clothes you left**_

_**They lie on my floor**_

_**And they smell just like you**_

_**I love the things that you do**_

_**Bridge**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you**_

_**Right now?**_

_**Chorus**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart**_

_**Are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know**_

_**Is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear**_

_**To always get me through**_

_**The day**_

_**And make it okay**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I knew we where**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And all I ever wanted**_

_**Was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do**_

_**I'd give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

_**I need to feel you here with me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Chorus**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart**_

_**Are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know**_

_**Is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear**_

_**Will always get me through**_

_**The day**_

_**And make it okay**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Song ended**_

_**A Few Days Later**_

_**At The Funeral**_

Revy was dressed in a knee-length black dress and black flats. She was standing next to a black coffin. Inside the coffin was an Ex-Japanese business man. Rock. His lifeless body was in a coffin. Everyone who knew the Lagoon Company was there. Even Sister Yolanda, Rico, and Eda. "How are you holdin' up Revy?" Eda asked. "Alright." She answered emotionless. In monotone. Eda was wearing her nun outfit. Everyone except the Lagoon Company and Bao were wearing regular clothes. _' At least some people dressed nicely for this sad event.'_ she thought. Soon the funeral started.

Everyone sat in the rows of chairs. Revy and Benny had chairs up front. Eda and the Rip-off Church had front seats too. Also Balalaika and Mr. Chang. The rest were behind them. Dutch was standing next to the coffin with a micro phone. He spoke "We all are here today because we lost a good friend and hard-worker. Rock was one of my best employees. We all wish him luck. He is going where we will all be going. It's a sad event. It's sad because we lost someone we could trust. There are so little people we could trust. We just lost another. Now we have someone who would like to say something about our friend and family."

You could tell Dutch was about to shed a few tears. People were clapping. Revy walked up and said "Rock was a great person. We all probably are wishing he was here. I'm not a religious person but, I believe he watching over us and making sure we don't get hurt. Now I say we avenge our friend by killing off the Columbian Cartel so, Rock can sleep peacefully. Who's with me?" Everyone was shouting and hooting agreeing with the idea. After that they played a song and everyone crowded around the coffin whispering thing like "We'll miss you." and other farewells. The song was perfect for the occasion.

_**Verse 1**_

_**Na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Miss you so bad**_

_**I don't forget you**_

_**Oh it's so sad**_

_**Bridge**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

_**Bridge**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

_**Chorus**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day**_

_**I found it won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**Na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**I didn't get around**_

_**To kiss you**_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could **_

_**See you again**_

_**I know that I can't**_

_**Oh**_

_**Bridge**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**Cause I remember it clearly**_

_**Chorus**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day**_

_**I found it won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**I had my wake-up**_

_**Won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake it**_

_**It happened**_

_**You passed by**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**I can't bring you back**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**You're not coming back**_

_**Chorus**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day**_

_**I found it won't be the same**_

_**No**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day**_

_**I found it won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

_**Na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Song Ended**_

**Me: R&R! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I decided to do this chapter for all the people waiting for an up date even though it's supposed to be over. There will be singing in this. I hope you enjoy.**

**Revy. Enjoy the chapter or get a bullet in the heart. Your choice.**

**When He's Gone **

After the song was done playing everyone except Revy went back to they were.

Revy walked up to the microphone to say more about Rock.

" It's going to be real hard negotiating without him alive. I wish he was alive. We all will miss him. He was the only living person in this city of the walking dead. He put his life on the line everyday. Let's show the Columbian Cartel to never mess with us!" Everyone was clapping at the wonderful speech.

Soon the funeral was over. Revy walked back to her apartment. She went inside and went to her bedroom. Cloths guns, empty broken glass bottles and pictures were scattered all over her room. On her nightstand was a almost empty bottle of Bacardi. She trudged over to her bed and sat down. She still had his blood stained shirt on her bed. She had pictures of Rock and her scattered all over her bed. She felt like crying all over again. She felt sick to her stomach thinking about what happened to Rock. He didn't deserve it. She thought. She wish she was hit with a bullet instead of him. She thought about suicide a few times but, remembered that Rock wouldn't want her to. She started singing without noticing. It was a painful melody.

**Verse 1**

**Revy: I can be tough**

**I can be strong**

**But with you**

**It's not like that at all**

**There's a girl**

**That gives a sh!t**

**Behind this wall**

**You just walk through it**

**Bridge**

**And I remember all those crazy thing you said**

**You left them running through my head**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**All those crazy thing we did**

**Didn't think about it just went with it**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**Chorus**

**Da*n, da*n, da*n**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Da*n, da*n, da*n**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

**Verse 2**

**I love the way you are**

**It's who I am**

**Don't have to try hard**

**We always say**

**Say it like it is**

**And the truth**

**Is that I really miss**

**Bridge**

**All those crazy thing you said**

**You left them running through my head**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**All those crazy thing we did**

**Didn't think about it just went with it**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**Chorus**

**Da*n, da*n, da*n**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Da*n, da*n, da*n**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

**Verse 3**

**No**

**I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna let you know**

**That I never wanna let go **

**Let go oh**

**No**

**I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna let you know**

**That I never wanna let go **

**Let go (x6)**

**Chorus**

**Da*n, da*n, da*n**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Da*n, da*n, da*n**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

**Da*n, da*n, da*n**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Da*n, da*n, da*n**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

**Song Ended**

Revy almost broke down. Right now she's having a emotional meltdown. She felt tears run down her face and drip onto his shirt. She was so depressed. The Black Lagoon hasn't had any jobs ever since Rock passed away. Everyone was giving their condolences to Revy and the other crew members because of Rock's passing.

She grabbed the almost emptied bottle on her bed stand and drank it all down in one gulp. She took out a cigarette and lit it up. She still has on the black dress. She stood up and changed into what she wore in Japan. She still had tears running down her face, making sure it didn't make her cigarette soggy. She usually wouldn't cry but, she couldn't help it. Her depressed mood made everyone around her worry. She locked her apartment door and walked down to the Yellowflag.

When she walked in her eyes weren't puffy and her cheeks were dry. It's quieter than she was here last. Last time she went here Rock was still alive and they sat and talked like usual. She remembered that Rock was dead. She sat down on her usual barstool. She said "Bao, get me a bottle."

He nodded got a bottle of Bacardi and gave it to her. She started gulping it down. She needed it. She was never gonna be fine again. She started thinking about the things Rock and her would talk about. Her thoughts were all about Rock. She sometimes hated Rock but at the same time she loved him.

After five more bottles she paid Bao and went home. She turned on the radio and this song was playing.

**Verse 1**

**Tripping out**

**Spinning around**

**I'm underground**

**I fell down**

**Yeah I fell down**

**I'm freaking out**

**Where am I now**

**Upside down **

**And I can't stop it now**

**Can't stop me now**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**Chorus**

**I**

**I'll get by**

**I**

**I'll survive**

**When the world crashing down**

**When I fall and hit the ground**

**I will turn myself around**

**Don't you try to stop me**

**I**

**I won't cry**

**Verse 2**

**I found myself in Wonderland**

**Got back on my feet again**

**Is this real**

**Is this pretend**

**I'll take a stand until the end**

**Chorus**

**I**

**I'll get by**

**I**

**I'll survive**

**When the world crashing down**

**When I fall and hit the ground**

**I will turn myself around**

**Don't you try to stop me**

**I**

**I won't cry**

**I**

**I'll get by**

**I**

**I'll survive**

**When the world crashing down**

**When I fall and hit the ground**

**I will turn myself around**

**Don't you try to stop me**

**I**

**And I won't cry**

**Song Ended**

The next song that played on the radio was "Innocence" by Avril Lavingne. Revy was wondering what's with all the sad songs. She hates when life plays with her emotions. She really wasn't paying attention to the song. She was absorbed in her thoughts about the now deceased Rockuro Okajima. When that song was over she turned the radio off. She turned on the T.V. and started flipping channels until she saw a picture of Rock. It was the news.

A woman appeared on the screen and reported

"I'm Jessica Roland here with sad news. Twenty-five year old Rockuro Okajima was murdered by the Columbian Cartel late afternoon yesterday. Twenty-one year old Rebecca Lee refuses to speak about what happened our sources say. The Black Lagoon Trading Company held a funeral for the Ex- Japanese business man. Even Mr. Chang and Ms. Balalaika refuse an interview for what happened. Almost everyone who attended the funeral refuse to talk about the homicide of Rockuro or Rock as everyone calls him. We can't tell you how he got killed but, sources say the Columbians shoot him. We suspect something happened but, we can't confirm it. More on this incident as this story develops. Back to you_"

Revy shut the T.V. off. She was wondering how the news already knew about the case. She dismissed the thoughts immediately. She didn't want to think about that right now. She called Ms. Balalaika and set a plan for Rock's Vengeance. She fell asleep thinking about the plan and Rock.

_**The Next Day**_

Sunlight was streaming through Revy's window. Revy was sleeping. It would've been a good day if they didn't plan on executing the Columbian Cartel. Technically, terminating the Columbian Cartel but, oh well. Revy got up and changed. She left her hair down. She grabbed her cutlasses and put them in their twin holsters. She walked out and met up with Ms. Balalaika. They gathered other people and they all barged into the Columbia Cartels headquarters. Columbians and others were falling all around Two-Hands. She made her way to the president of the Columbians. She broke into the room and shot him in cold blood. A few second after that she felt something pierce her heart. She fell to the ground. She realized she got shot. She was okay with it because she got revenge for Rock and herself. She died smiling.

She felt her eyes open. She was dead and she knew it. She was in a place that was golden and white. She was wearing a white dress and black wings sprouted from her back.

"Where am I?" She questioned as she looked around. She felt like she was in a fairytale.

"Heaven." replied a gentle voice that see couldn't see the person the voice belonged to.

She saw she was in a giant castle. It was beautiful. It had thousand of chandeliers and candelabras with candles lit making the room very bright.

"Revy?" Asked a voice she never thought she'd hear again. She whipped around to see Rock at the bottom of very large and grand staircase. She felt tears run down her face as she ran into Rock's warm and strong arms. She felt his arms embrace her. She looked up to see that Rock was also crying. Her crying stopped as she wiped the tears from his handsome face. He stopped crying and looked at her. They both smiled. Rock leaned his lips over Revy's for a few seconds and gently pressed them against hers. She did the same thing. They shared that fist real kiss and both knew that that's where they were suppose to be, with each other.

_**Fine.**_

**Me: That's it! I really had to add this ending because I wanted a happy ending.**

**Revy and Rock: R & R!**

**Everyone :Sayonara !**


End file.
